Hart in the Right Place
Options Reward(s) +100-250 '1st & 2nd Option Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' #1 You and Sworn Sword help your friend bring down the deer. Friend proudly takes it back to Friend's Keep. "You are a good friend," he/she says. #2 Sworn Sword drives the deer toward you and your friend. A pair of arrows drops it instantly. Friend compliments you on your trophy. #1 You spend an hour riding down the deer. When it finally stops, Friend takes it with an arrow and thanks you for your generosity. #2 You set Sworn Sword in pursuit of the deer, then catch up along with Friend when its energies are spent. A well-aimed shot finishes the creature. #1 Friend follows the lead of Sworn Sword, who in turn follows the deer's tracks. They catch it by surprise with a pair of arrows and take it down. #2 You and Friend follow the lead of Sworn Sword, who never loses track of the deer. You catch it eating new grass and take it with a hail of arrows. #1 Friend says, "It seems like such a simple trick." Sworn Sword says, "And look- it's worked!" As the deer bends for the bait, your arrows strike #2 Sworn Sword crumbles the acorns and places them on the game trail. Sure enough, the great deer comes sniffing, and you soon have a grand trophy. #1 The deer blunders into the trap almost soon as Sworn Sword has finished setting it. Before it can shake free, Friend has his/her trophy. #2 Sworn Sword sets the snare and, after a short wait, the deer is caught and swiftly dispatched. Friend says, "Nicely done, and well struck." #1 You spend the afternoon with chatter and a little food. Friend suddenly grabs his/her bow, aims, and lets an arrow fly. The deer is his/hers! #2 Sworn Sword finds an excellent spot with a good view of the water. When the deer comes you kill it with a single arrow. "Well done," says Friend. 'Failure' #1 Sworn Sword drives the deer toward you. Your first arrow misses and it escapes before you can loose another. Friend says, "Better luck next time." (+1 Wound) Sworn Sword places the snare and the deer does come along the trail- but it steps just to the side. Friend draws his/her bow but it's too late. (+1 Wound) '3rd Option Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' You and Sworn Sword knows these woods better than Friend, and it shows- he/she has lost the deer long before you take it for yourself. Sworn Sword leads you through the densest thickets. Just as you suspect the trail is lost, you reach a clearing and spot the deer! Your arrow strikes home. "Blast you," shouts Friend, but he/she is laughing as he/she says it. You salute your friend with a knife already bloody from skinning the deer. Friend is still stalking the woods hours after you've finished gutting and skinning the deer. "Try a trap next time," you tell him/her. Your patience pays off, but it's a near thing- Friend was hiding on the other side of the water. Your arrow strikes home first, but barely. Sworn Sword alerts you when Friend is on the verge of catching the deer. You ride fast and make sure your arrow gets there first. 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest Category:Missing Results Text